poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotman
'''Robotman '''is one time villain in Robotboy, and a robot created by Professer Moshimo that turned out to be evil. He is superior in many ways to Robotboy, as he is stronger, faster, bigger and can activate at will, but he is inferior when it comes to personality and actions, due to his arrogance and actually being evil. Bio The night after the day he was sent to Tommy's house, he made Robotboy think that he wasn’t wanted anymore and that made him leave, after that, he showed himself as a uncaring and annoying jerk to Tommy, Lola and Gus. He revealed he sent Robotboy away, and only followed Tommy's orders to find him after school, but when they came clone to finding him, he went the other way because he could "not let this foolishness continue!", Tommy then took out a screwdriver and prepared to drive Robotman himself, but he activated his self defence armour, causing Lola and Gus to fall off him, and when Tommy ordered him to save them, Robotman said it was not a priority. However when Tommy jumped off him, possibly to get Robotboy's attention, he went to save him, showing that he does not care about the feelings of Tommy. After Robotboy saved Gus and Lola, Robotman said he was replaced and that no one need him anymore, he then started to fight him, at one point throwing Robotboy into a crane, that caused it to drop logs that nearly killed Tommy, Lola and Gus. Tommy then contacted Moshimo, and he turned Robotman off, but when he went to apologise for not knowing Robotman was evil, he reactivated, declaring he wasn’t a child, he was a adult, and he would destroy Robotboy. They resumed battling, which seemingly ended when Robotboy super-activated and fired rockets at him, which bounced off of him and into crates, which crushed him, then suddenly super-activating, freeing him, much to everyone else's horror. Robotman then attempted to slice Robotboy into pieces with his claws, but Robotboy avoided it, he then started using a different tactic to defeat Robotman, which involved sneaking up on him and causing him to fall into a trash compactor. Robotman presumably died when Robotboy then proceeded to crushed him into a cube with the trash compactor, which he survived, until his batteries fell out, after that, his remains were put onto a garbage ship. Trivia * He is a reference to Terminator. Gallery Superactivatedroman.png Robotman's Death.png Category:VILLAINS Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Decepticons Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Robotboy Characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Jerks Category:Fighters Category:Child Abusers Category:Strong Characters Category:Strong Fighters Category:Speedsters Category:Giants Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Adults Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Clawed Villains Category:Evil Creations Category:Child Murderer Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Characters with one eye Category:Characters who can fly Category:Arrogant characters Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Males Category:Bullies Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Creations Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Gunners Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Athletes Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Selfish characters Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Characters who can Super-Activate Category:Vain characters Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains